Culture Exchange Indiana Here We Come
by Exactly
Summary: A crossover between Mediator and 1800WHERERYOU. Chapter 5 is up in both POV's! Read and Review.
1. Indiana, Lightning, Skip, and Joe

Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot, nor do I own any of the characters I mention.

Author's note: This will get insanely confusing, It's a crossover, but it's written from one-person point of view. This is Suze's point of view. If you want Jess's go to the 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU section and look for it. It's going to be very confusing.

I'm sorry for the delay in getting this up, wasn't working the other day, and my computer is as my friend calls it, ghetto. I hope you enjoy, review please, and read Jess' POV.

Why Indiana?

I had enough of a culture shock when I moved to California from Brooklyn. But Indiana? What's in Indiana? Cows, and corn. That's about it. Father Dominic thought it would be nice if us students get a taste of life in the country part of this country. And this is how I ended up on the bus next to CeeCee, seeing the corn stalks fly by. CeeCee was excited; she's never really been out of Carmel much.

I was already yelled at by once today because I was wearing jeans onto the plane, there is a strict dress code at school, which includes no jeans, or leather jackets. But I never fly on a plane without my jacket, so I told Sister Ernestine to go stuff it, and I wasn't at school, so it didn't matter.

"Hey Suze, who your host family?" CeeCee asked, she was looking at the packet on my lap, Father Dominic must've passed them out when I was day dreaming about being back in Carmel, with Jesse. Indiana has no Jesse, which is the main reason I didn't want to come. I opened the packet, and a girl with short spiky hair fell out, it really wasn't a flattering picture.

"Is that a girl?" CeeCee asked, I mean of course the picture was of a girl, they couldn't pair us up with boys, but this picture did make her look like a guy.

"I suppose so. Her name is Jessica Mastriani, she a flutist." I told CeeCee.

"That name sound's familiar." CeeCee said more to herself than to me.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"Ruth Abramowitze, she's a cellist." CeeCee informed me.

"Ah, at least we know that they know each other, they're in orchestra together." CeeCee smiled. She turned around to Adam, and asked, "Who did you get?"

"Skip Abramowitze." He showed us the picture of a chubby boy with blonde hair, which looked identical to CeeCee's.

"Guess they're twins." I said.

It was at this time the bus stopped and we all piled out, grabbed our luggage from beneath, and headed to the gym of Ernest Pyle High School. This should be fun.

Not.

CeeCee and I sat on some bleachers in the gym.

"So, you think you might see a ghost here?" CeeCee asked me.

"Not so loud," I don't want people to know I can speak to the dead on a regular bases, "I hope no ghosts bug me, I need a vacation."

"What about Jesse, are you going to write to him?"

"As soon as I see a post office, he doesn't know the address of my host family."

It was at this point that a girl with blonde hair came over.

"Hi, your CeeCee Webb, I'm Ruth Abramowitze. Let me help you with your luggage." Ruth was very forward; she seemed a little snobbish.

"Okay," CeeCee said with a nervous glance back at the me, "see you later Suze."

"See ya." And with that they started to walk out of the gym, probably to Ruth's car.

"Susannah Simon?" A girl with short spiky hair asked me. It must be Jessica.

"Yes, but call me Suze." I only let my mom call me Susie, and whenever someone says Susannah, I think I'm in trouble, except for when Jesse calls me Susannah, I don't mind him calling me Susannah.

"Hi, I'm Jess Mastriani. I'm your host sister." She held out my hand. I shook it. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"Susannah, Could I have a word?" it was Father Dominic. "Sure thing." I said. I walked a little away so Jess couldn't hear us.

"I see you met your host sister."

"Yea, she seems nice."

"Ah, well I wanted to say that you should call immediately if anything supernatural happens, do you understand me?" Woah, harsh much. It's like he doesn't trust me.

"Uh, Father D? I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but you see, I matched you up with Miss Mastriani for a reason, she was struck by lightning a year ago, and had psychic abilities," so this is how CeeCee knew her, "she says she doesn't have them, but odd things still happen around her. Please be careful." Father Dominic was worried I might get myself in trouble.

"I promise I'll be a good girl, scouts honor." With that I walked back over to Jess, "So, where's the car?"

"We're riding with my friend Ruth." She nodded in the blonde girl's direction, I was right, they're friends.

"Oh, CeeCee's host sister." I said, we grabbed my luggage and I followed her out the gym's door. On the way, we bumped into Adam and his host brother.

"Jess, meet Adam. Adam meet Jess, my girlfriend." The blonde boy said with a smile. Jess punched him in the arm, she wasn't his type, you could tell.

"I'm not your girlfriend Skip. Nice to meet you Adam." Jess said, and held out her hand for him to shake, but instead he kissed it. So like Adam, trying to get with any girl who would have him, even though he's kinda dating CeeCee

"The pleasure is all mine." Adam said. He can lay it on thick.

"Knock it off, Adam." I said.

"Suze, he's never gonna have another chance at meeting girls, let him have his fun." CeeCee yelled from Ruth's car.

"Well, Skip, Adam, we'll see you at Joe's." Jess said. Joe, who Joe? Are we meeting a friend of hers? Possibly her boyfriend, no, she wouldn't have Skip and Adam come to her boyfriend's house.

"Who's Joe?" I asked as we made our way into Ruth's car. "It's a restaurant." She answered. I was so happy to hear this. I was really hungry. We only had peanuts on the plane.

"Wait, I remember now, I knew you looked familiar when I saw you," CeeCee said to Jess as we pulled out of Ernest Pyle High School's parking lot, " you're Lightning Girl, aren't you?" Uh, I guess I'm going to hear what really happened, first hand.

Author's end note:

I noticed a lot of crossovers, but I hope you enjoy mine. If you want Jess's point of view, go look in 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU, please review, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get three reviews. Thanks!


	2. Letter, and Body

Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot, nor do I own any of the characters I mention.

Author's Note: I can't believe what positive feed back I got. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy everyone enjoyed it, I noticed a lot of people said Jess's POV was better, it's because I wrote it first, so for this chapter I wrote Suze's POV first. I might not get this up as quickly as I want because Midterms are next week, but I will try. Now, on to the story.

She denied it.

I can't believe it. She denied ever being struck by lightning, and gaining psychic powers. Well, at least at first. She kept saying that it was someone who just looked at her. It was actually really funny, because she just kept saying no to everything that CeeCee said, like:

"How were you struck by lightning?"

"No."

"Did you really have powers?"

"No."

"Where's this restaurant were going to?" I asked, I was really hungry. Peanuts can't satisfy me.

"No." She wasn't even listening at this point, I guess it really must've been annoying to have all those reporters on your tail. A reason why I kept my little ability a secret, I don't need weirdo's coming up to my house asking me to check on their loved ones who have passed away.

"We're here." Ruth said, and got out of the car. We were at what looked like a burger joint, but I noticed a sign that said waitress service only. I thought a burger at McDonalds would be fine, we didn't need to sit down to eat.

"Hello Jessica." Said a plump waitress with red hair, I guess this is one of those town's where everyone knows everyone else.

"Hey Mrs. Wilkins." Jess said in reply, and Mrs. Wilkins showed us to the nicest table in the place, the one by the window. I was surprised we were seated so fast. There had to be at least 10 people waiting to be seated, most of them looked like high school students I knew, and their new host families.

"So, what would you ladies like to eat?" Mrs. Wilkins asked.

"Do you guys mind pizza?" Jess asked us.

"No." Cee, Ruth and I said.

"One pizza please, Mrs. Wilkins." Jess said.

"Oh, and Jess, you must have dinner at our house again soon." Mrs. Wilkins said, I guess they were really friendly.

"Sure thing." Jess said.

"God, Jess, you're still dating him, aren't you?" Ruth said. CeeCee and I just looked at each other; we had no clue what they were talking about.

"Yes, Ruth I am. Let's please not talk about that here." Jess said, by the sound of it, Ruth and Jess have had this conversation before.

"So," CeeCee started, "Jess, you really aren't that girl who was struck by lightning?" CeeCee doesn't know when to drop a conversation sometimes, or actually she does. Her problem is she has to know everything.

"I really wasn't." She was getting annoyed; I knew the feeling very well.

"Then why was there a white van following us from the high school?" CeeCee asked, I hadn't realized we were being followed, until she pointed out the van in the parking lot.

"God, damn. What do they want?" She said more to herself than to us. This just gave away the fact that she was lying, CeeCee can figure out when you're not telling her something. That's how she figured out I had a ghost for a boyfriend, she heard me calling his name, but no one was there, therefore he must be a ghost. Even though he isn't anymore, but that's a different story.

Jess walked outside to the white van, and started talking to whoever was inside it.

When Jess returned, she seemed annoyed. "Look," she said, "We got to go." Ruth and CeeCee immediately got up, Ruth did because she probably knew what was going on, CeeCee out of curiosity, I followed not knowing what the hell was going on. Was I the only one in the dark?

"Uh…We didn't pay." I said. Everyone left in such a hurry, I hope we won't get in trouble.

"It's okay, my dad owns the place." Jess said as we got into Ruth's car. That explains why we were seated so quickly, and how she knew the waitress.

"Um…" I started, "Can we go to the post office?" I was nervous about asking this, mostly considering I think Jess was still kinda of ticked. But I had to mail the letter to Jesse, I mean I was here for two weeks, and he didn't know the address. What surprised me, as I said this, was Jess's reaction, she looked surprised.

"Actually, that's exactly where we are heading." She said.

"Really?" Ruth said, "Thanks for letting the driver know." She said very sarcastically.

We pulled up in front of the post office, and Jess and I got out. Ruth didn't feel like getting out, and CeeCee felt like she had to stay with Ruth. Ruth seems a little spoiled if you ask me. I went in, and placed my letter in the appropriate slot.

"Oh, Jessica, you're here." Said, well I don't know who said it, but he looked like he belonged to the FBI. Jess went over to him, and told me to wait. I did as I was told; I don't feel like getting involved with the FBI. As I was waiting, I saw a man in a postal uniform, looking over at Jess, and the FBI guy. But I could tell he wasn't normal. In fact I was the only one who could see him, because he was dead. I guess that's why the Feds are here, because of this guy's death.

" Hey." I said to him out of the corner of my mouth. He was startled, as are most ghosts when a living person starts talking to them.

"You can see me?" he asked.

"Yea, what's your name?" I've learned that it is always important to know who you're dealing with.

"Ben, Ben Henderson."

"Listen, why are you still here?" Normally when I ask this, ghosts have no clue what I'm talking about, they really think that this is the end, haunting where ever they are forever, but Ben didn't. He seemed to know exactly what I was saying.

"My body, they haven't found it yet." He told me.

"Well, show me where it is." Then he told me it was relatively close. Getting by Ruth and CeeCee was easy, and I know I shouldn't sneak off into the cornstalks of Indiana, but it was the only way this guy was going to move on. Too bad I didn't ask him how he croaked earlier.

"It's just over there." He said. I walked over, and saw him. I really wasn't prepared for what I saw, which was him, on the ground, naked, beaten. You could tell his arms were broken by the way they were tied around his back. I puked, it was a sight I didn't enjoy, I really wish I just called the cops. I don't even have a cell phone, so I'd have to walk back to town, call the cops and tell them about the body. What happened next shocked me even more then seeing Ben's body.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who has been lying." Jess said, looking completely shocked at me.

Author's endnote: These chapters have to be short, mostly because I will get totally confused when writing the other person POV. Please Review. Also, if my next chapter isn't up as soon as you like, it's because I have midterms next week, and probably will be studying.


	3. Stubborn Suze

Disclaimer: I'm not Meg Cabot, nor do I own any of the characters I mention.

Author's Note: I was definitely swamped in reviews, thanks so much! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the story. As you guys know, I do have midterms next week, and a cold to top it off. It's actually kind of funny, considering my first midterm is French, like so many of Meg's characters, I take French, but because of my cold, I can't talk. My poor partner…it's an oral presentation, and I can't talk. Ah…he'll just have to deal. Now on to the story! Yes, this is the same heading on Jess's POV. I'm lazy; I copy and pasted it. It's my work I can do that.

P.S. I added more b/c a lot of people thought the two stories were too similar, so I beefed it up enjoy.

I didn't feel like re-writing the author's note, but midterms are almost done, and I felt this was the weakest chapter, so I re did it. Also to answer some of the reviewers, I'm in NJ, most densely populated state in the U.S! My midterms are done, and I did okay. About the Doc thing, it's not Doc the brother, it's Dr. Krantz. Suze stops referring to her stepbrothers as Doc, Dopey, and Sleepy in book 5.Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!

I didn't want to talk about.

Would you? I mean I just saw the mangled body of a guy in the middle of a cornfield. Who wants to talk about something like that? I've seen dead bodies before, okay, only once. And yea, there wasn't any flesh. Well I only saw it in a body bag, and so what if it was the body of my boyfriend? It was in a bag, and I still puked. So you can imange why I puked up that lovely pizza I had for breakfast when I saw Ben, naked, in a cornfield. The FBI guy was shocked to see me, but Jess wasn't, which surprised me. I mean I knew why she was there, but she didn't know how the hell I got in the middle of a cornfield next to a body, so after the chaos, the cops and coroner arrived. Jess felt it would be appropriate if we left it to the cops so she borrowed the Fed.'s phone and called Ruth to pick us up.

"God, Jess, bring your new host sister into your chaotic world." Ruth said, she thought I followed Jess into that field, I wish I did, or I wish I hadn't gone into that field at all. If it was only that simple. Instead, I went into that field following a ghost, who disappeared as soon as I found his body, then started puking up the pizza that I had for breakfast. I really wanted a vacation, but of course I get to help out the dead, I hope Jess won't mind me making a phone call to Father Dominic to let him know what's going on. Though I did what Ben asked, so he probably moved on already, so why bother the good father?

"So, it is true? You still have your powers?" CeeCee said to Jess. Her journalistic instinct comes into play anytime she sees a story, and this was a big story, even though none of them with the exception of myself really knew what had happened, and I actually don't even know the half of it. I mean how did the guy end up in a cornfield? Who would want to kill a postal worker? It didn't make sense.

"Well, yea I still have my powers. And no Ruth, I didn't get Suze involved." Jess said, well duh she still had her powers, how else would she end up in a corn field with me, and the second part of the statement was also true, she didn't get me involved. I did that by myself. I always get myself into these types of situations. At least recently I've had my boyfriend to protect me, as girly as that sounds, it's true, he'd never let anyone touch me, he broke the nose of the last guy who tried. CeeCee knew instantly after what Jess said what had actually happened, she's sharp like that, Ruth having no idea about my gift looked totally confused, well I wouldn't expect anything else from someone who didn't know ghosts were real. I continued to stare at the corn out of the window, I didn't feel like talking about it.

"Wait, if you didn't bring Suze along how'd she get there?" Ruth asked, she was totally confused. CeeCee looked at me as if she were about to ask me, "Was it a ghost?" She knew the most about my gift out of my friends, but she didn't want to know too much about it, she just likes to know things. I only nodded at her; I knew what she was going to ask.

"Look not now, I'm not feeling so well." Was all I said Why should I tell Ruth, a girl I knew for about 4 hours, my secret, a secret I haven't even told my own mother about And in truth, I wasn't feeling well. I did just puke.

We turned the corner onto Something Lane. I wasn't paying much attention seeing as how I had a lot going through my head, I mean I've been in Indiana for about 4 hours, and had already had an encounter with the cops. God, I wish Jesse was here, he know what to do, he always does. Ruth pulled into a driveway, I guess this was her house, you could here Adam and Skip playing video games inside, meaning Jess lived next door, I got out grabbed my stuff and headed toward Jess's house.

"We'll got to the mousse later." Ruth yelled after us. I suppose the Mousse is the ice cream place we passed when driving towards the post office. Jess gave her a puzzled look, as if to ask why. It seemed like a nice place to me.

"Welcome to Indiana!" Mrs. Mastriani greeted me. She was a pretty woman that had a certain I'm-so-happy-you're-here type of glow to her. I'm guessing besides Ruth, Jess doesn't have many friends. I know what's that like, I had only one friend back in Brooklyn, now I have many.

"Uh… Mom, this is Susannah Simon, Suze, this is my mother Toni Mastriani." Jess seemed really nervous; she doesn't look like much of the indroductionist type. It was really creepy, I know Jess was dying to ask me a few questions, but obviously didn't want her mom there.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mastriani." I said. What else should I have said, it seemed to be fine. Then came the awkward silence, I don't like awkward silences and Jess's mom just kept smiling.

"Uh… Mom, Suze needs to unpack." She just probably wanted to talk to me alone, without anyone overhearing our conversation. I respect that she respects my privacy. It's a nice thing to know. We grabbed my stuff and she led me to her room. Her mother must've pulled out a cot for me, and Jess dumped my stuff on it. I sat on her bed, I knew she didn't want to help me unpack.

"Who's going to inform Ben's family?" I said, if his family was informed than he wouldn't bug me while I was here. I really didn't want to see him again if I could help it, but judging by the look that Jess gave me she had no idea that I was talking about. Great, she finds missing people, but doesn't even know who they are.

"Who's Ben?" She asked. Was she insane? We just saw the guy dead in the cornfield, how could she not know who it was?

"Wait, was Ben the postal worker?" She asked, she figured it out, so I just nodded. "How did you know his name?" She wanted to know. My question is how could she not? It really didn't make any sense, I've learned to always make sure I know the name of the ghost I'm working with, it make it easier to look into their past.

"Aren't you the one who works for the FBI?" I was being sarcastic. It was pretty funny that I knew who the guy was and she is the one working for the FBI. Jesse would've founded it funny, but I'm not sure I he knows who the FBI are, but I guess he has a vague idea. Oh, god. What if they ask me to work for them? Yea, that wouldn't work out to well, I'd actually have to tell my mom. Ha! Like Id actually work for the FBI.

"Let me ask the questions." She said shortly. She was annoyed with me, I really didn't care, and her being short with me only made me annoyed. And when I get annoyed, I tend to do things I don't mean. Like call angry spirits, or punch something.

"How'd you know where the body was?" she asked, it was a reasonable question, only I didn't get to answer because the phone rang.

"Jess, sweetie, it's for you." Her mother called up the stairs. Who would call this early on a Saturday? I mean judging what I've found out already is that she doesn't have many friends, and has a boyfriend. Yet her best friend lives next door, and normally boys don't call this early, I mean it's only a little after noon.

"Hello?" she said, and turned away from me. I really didn't mean to listen in on her conversation, but I couldn't help it, I had no place to go, and she was talking on the phone in her room, but I only heard her side which was pretty much this:

"What about Doc?" Doc? Probably the FBI guy I saw her with earlier.

"What do you mean they're missing? We found the Ben. Weren't the files in his truck?" What files, in what truck? Wait, Ben was a postal workman, he would've been driving a truck, but obviously it wasn't with him. Ah, she wasn't thinking clearly, meaning something big was going on, but what? Oh, god. I got to call Father D if something big id gonna happen, and here all I wanted was a nice peaceful vacation.

"Never mind, Doc, give me a ring when you find something I can do?" She didn't seem like the type that would just sit home and wait for some guy to call to tell her what to do, but maybe I could help.

"What files?" I asked, I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Look, there are some very important files missing, and I need to find out who took them." I was right about the not sitting home thing, because she started dialing someone else. I would've too, and thinking how I would call my boyfriend if this happened to me, she was probably calling hers.

"Maybe I can help. I can found out who took them." She stopped dialing. And looked at me oddly. I could help, but I need to use that phone soon.

"How? Are you involved?" She asked. How could she even think that, then again I did know where the body was, who it was, and got there before the FBI did. That must've look suspicious, I mean why else would seventeen years old girls end up in the middle of a cornfield.

"No, of course not." I told her bluntly.

"Then how?" She asked.

"I'll just ask Ben."

Author's endnote: I hope you enjoyed. I might be able to write more if I don't have school tomorrow, but I think I will. Why couldn't the blizzard have happened tonight? Anyway I love reviews, and will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. The Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated, in a long time…. I have been focusing on my schoolwork, and don't have much free time. But I'm actually had time this weekend to write this. Enjoy!

She didn't ask more about it, the whole "I'll just ask Ben" thing. But that's probably because her mom offered to take us to the mall. I jumped of course, mostly because we were going through that whole 'awkward silence' thing back in her room. And as any normal adult, her mom starts interviewing me, just as my own mother does to my friends.

"How do you like California?" she asked. Well the thing I like the most is back in California, and I won't see him for the next week.

"It's okay, I mean the sunsets are amazing, nothing like in New York." Yea, the sunsets suck in New York, and New York doesn't have Jesse. The thing Jesse and I love to do: watch sunsets.

"You're from New York?" Jess asked, I could hear the jealousy in her voice. I guess she doesn't get out of Indiana much.

"Yea, I'm from Brooklyn, when my mom remarried, we moved to California. It was easier with three step brothers." Yup, my three wonderful stepbrothers. Jake, always sleeping or studying. Brad, always being, well, Brad. And David, my favorite, the smart one who has some idea about me. Three wonderful brothers. Not.

"Three brothers, and I thought two was bad." Jess said.

"Jessica!" Her mother said sharply.

"Sorry," She muttered. At this point she stared out the window and tuned us out.

"You're parents are divorced?" Jess' mom asked. I guess she heard the 'remarried' part. Figures she assumes that they are divorced.

"Um…no," I started, "my father passed away when I was young."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay," It really is, I saw my dad a lot after he died, that is until I had Jesse. My dad saw I was finally happy, and that I was going to be okay, so he was able to move on. "My step-dad, Andy, is really cool. He's a handyman, and a great cook."

"So how do you like school?"

"It's okay, I mean it's Catholic, and I'm not, but it was the best school to go to."

"One last question."

"Shoot." I said.

"So, are there any nice boys out there?" She asked. Jess finally tuned back in, probably at the word 'boys'.

"Mom!" Jess said, sounding embarrassed for her mom, I couldn't help it but giggle.

"Well, honey, you keep me in the dark about these things." She said to Jess, Jess gave her a look of agreement.

"Um…" I said, since I moved to California, I've met plenty of boys. Sometimes they are nice, like Adam. Sometimes their crazy girlfriends try to kill me, like Bryce. Sometimes their family members try to kill me, like Tad. Sometimes they try to kill me, like Michael and Paul.

Paul is a different story. One day he tries to kill me, the next he wants to date me. But I'm happy with the boy I have. A guy I met the first day I moved to CA. I love him. "Well some boys are nice."

"Anyone want a donut?" Jess seemed to say out of the blue.

"Uh, I'm not very hungry." We did eat a lot of pizza for breakfast, but Jess shot me a very angry look.

"Honey, if you just wanted to see Rob, why don't you ask?" Ah, that made sense. She mentioned she had a boyfriend. But why Dunkin Donuts?

"Okay… Can I go see Rob?" She asked her mother.

"Not with Susie here." That has to hurt, if my mom ever said I couldn't go see Jesse because Gina was over, I would flip. There has to be something I can do.

"Honestly, Mrs. Mastriani, I don't mind." Being polite is always the way to get what you wanted.

"Fine, fine, fine…" She sounded a little annoyed, but she's a mom, and moms are like that when it comes to boys.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jess cried. She really must like Rob. She hops out of the car and darts not to the Dunkin Donuts, but to the garage next door. I'm staying put; it's not my business what she does with her boyfriend.

"Hey Suze, come on" She said, I was getting out of the car very slowly, "He won't bite." She said to me. With that I get out, and follow her, as we enter, I don't see anyone. We walk around a car, and there underneath are two legs sticking out.

"Come out with your hands up." Jess said.

"Haha, very funny Jess." He rolled out from under, and wiped his hands on a towel. He was tall, taller than Jesse was, with dark hair, and gray blue eyes, but those eyes didn't even notice me. He swooped down on Jess and started kissing her. I turned around, to let them have their privacy. After a few minutes though, enough was enough.

"I thought you said he didn't bite." I said jokingly.

"Uh…Who are you?" Rob asked, not even letting go of Jess. He was looking annoyed, as if saying 'why are you interrupting my make-out session?'

"Susannah Simon. I'm an exchange student from California." I said sticking out my hand. I don't want to be on this guy's bad side.

"Rob Wilkins." He said, shaking mine. "Jess didn't mention any friends coming this weekend."

"Actually this week, my class is here for a culture shock." I corrected him.

Now he was saying something to Jess, but I wasn't paying attention. Someone had called my name, I was sure of it. I looked around and saw him sitting in a U.S. Postal Service Van.

"Hey Ben."

Endnote: Well, I'm happy with it. I'm trying to work Jesse in, but I'm having trouble how. Any ideas? Read and review please.


	5. A Horrible Realization

Author's note: Wow. It's been two years. Sorry it took so long. I'm now a senior in high school, and busy with so many other things. I thought about updating this story after the 5th and final 1-800-Where-R-You cam out. This, of course, takes place before that. I have had the plot in my head all along, but I've never written it. Since I haven't written any fan fiction in two years, please bear with me while I get back in the habit. So here it is.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. They belong to Ms. Cabot.

Ben was sitting on the hood of his truck. He was still in his postal uniform.

I saw Jess run over to the truck, and look inside it. "They're not there." She had muttered to herself, but loud enough for me to hear it. I turned my attention back towards Ben.

"I wasn't supposed to die." He said, with this very angry look on his face.

"Do you know who killed you?" If I could bring justice to his killers, maybe he could move on, and I could help Jess find those missing files. It would be pretty great to help without getting my nose too dirty.

"You."

"Excuse me?" I know I might beat up a ghost occasionally, but I have never killed anyone.

"You and all you little psychic friends. If I hadn't been delivering those files about you and your boyfriend and that girl over there, I would still be alive!" He was angry, but it took me two seconds to realize what he had just said.

"WHAT?" I jumped up as I felt the color drain from my face. Immediately, Ben disappeared, but I didn't care. Those files… The FBI knew about me, they knew about Father Dom, they knew about Jesse. How could they know, how much do they know?

Jess said that the files had a lot of personal information in them. Could Jesse be in danger?

Jess came towards me and asked, "Suze, what's wrong? Was that the dead driver you were talking to? Did he tell you where the files are?" All I could do was look at her. This was now so much bigger then just her. I was involved, my family and my life as I know it could all be in danger.

"I need to make a call." I was starting to shake.

"To who?" She was looking me directly in the eye.

"Get out of my way." I had to call Father Dom and let him know what was happening, I had to call Jesse and make sure he was alright.

"No. Not until some of my questions are answered." She wasn't letting up. I wasn't willing to fight.

"Who do you need to call?" She asked again. I debated if I should lie to her, but I had a feeling I was going to need her help.

"I need to make two calls, if you must know. One call to my principal, another to my boyfriend." I could barely get those words out, for some reason.

"Why?" Rob asked. I'm not sure if Jess filled him in while I was talking to Ben, I'm assuming she did.

"Those files," I looked at Jess, "You're not the only one these people know about. The also have files on my principal, my boyfriend, and myself."

"Why would the FBI have files on you?" Rob asked.

I let out a deep sigh; my so much has happened to me in the past day. I've never told anyone this, not even my own family. "I will only tell you if you swear you two won't tell another living human as long as you live." My secret will hopefully stay somewhat secret.

"We need each others help. I think we have the right to know." Jess said. She had this very serious look on her face, but she was right.

"My principal, Father Dominic, my boyfriend, Jesse, and myself, we are mediators." I've actually have never said that before. It felt really odd to be sitting in some garage telling my secret to two people I barely knew.

"So, what? You're psychic like Jess?" Rob said.

"No," Well, I wasn't, not really, "I was born with the ability to see and communicate and occasionally kick butt with the dead." I could have told them the whole truth, about me being a shifter, but I don't know what was in that file. So, I didn't tell them everything. It might be better this way.

"So, the bad guys have files on you and me. What's next?" Jess said.

"I'm not sure, but after making my phone calls, I would like to talk whoever is in charge this case and ask how they know about me." I just really wanted to hear Jesse voice, and him telling me it would be alright. Rob was here to comfort Jess, I needed Jesse.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do." Jess said, "Rob, you're going to take Suze to see Dr. Krantz. Suze, he'll answer any questions about the case." I looked at her with my mouth open, why would Dr. Krantz say anything to me, but then I looked Rob, his expression looked similar to the one on Jesse's face when I get some crazy notion in my head.

"What about you Mastraini? What are you going to do?" Rob asked.

"I'm going to distract my mom. Then find your principal and tell him you need to talk." She looked like she had a plan.

"I guess I'll see you later." I said as Rob passed me his spare helmet.

"Guess so." Jess said walking out of the garage. I got on the back of Rob's bike, and we headed out of the garage as well.

End Note: Right, so there is another chapter. AS you can tell, the two characters are heading in different directions, so the story will not be similar from both points of view. Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. The First Bike Ride

Author's Note: Right, so it's been awhile again. I started this as a sophomore in high school and now I'm a freshman in college. It's still a great story and I hope everyone likes it. My grammar has improved and so has my writing in general, so I hope it's closer to that of Meg Cabot's.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They are Meg Cabot's.

I've never been on the back of a motorcycle before. It's a rush, I'll tell you that. At first, I was still freaking out, I mean, I had just found out that somebody has top secret files on me and my abilities, if it was you, you would freak too. Plus, Rob is going really fast, I mean really really fast. I kind of like it, not to mention I'm holding on really tight, and Rob has nice abs. Not as nice as Jesse's, but who's are?

So, Rob and I are headed to see this Dr. Krantz guy and find out what exactly the FBI knows about me. Personally, I wish Jesse were here. When he was a ghost, I would just think of him and poof! He would be right next to me. Well, that's not the case anymore; he has a body and has to travel like the rest of us.

I really badly wanted to call him, to make sure he was alright and make sure my family was alright. But, Jess was right; I need to talk to Dr. Krantz.

Rob pulled up to what looked like an army base. I've never been to an army base before, so I'm only assuming. I was expecting to see some more ghosts here, but surprisingly, there weren't any.

"Who are you here to see?" Some official military guy asked us as we tried to enter.

"Dr. Krantz." I said.

"Why?"

Um… Well, I need to see Dr. Krantz to tell him that I'm also in that file that you guys are looking for and I could possibly be of assistance if the Feds would tell me exactly what was going on. Yeah, I'm so telling another person what I freak I can be.

"Jessica Mastraini sent us." Rob said. He could tell I didn't know what to say.

"Come this way."

Rob and I were led to an office. A very professional looking man wearing glasses sat behind a desk and he was apparently arguing with someone on the phone.

"No. We need to, don't cut me off! Listen, we're…, no, no, and NO! Look, we are trying; I have some kids in my office. No, they're not mine. I'm not having family time during a time like this. Look, I will talk to you later. Now, who are you?" Dr. Krantz asked us.

"Rob Wilkins, Jess'…" Rob started. "Oh, yes, you're Jessica's boyfriend. I would expect for you to be with her. Not here, with… Who are you?"

"Susannah Simon."

"Susannah, I'm sorry it doesn't ring a bell. I really have a lot to do, so if you wouldn't mind telling me why you are here?" Dr. Krantz started to sort the things on his desk as if he was getting ready to leave. This really annoyed me for some reason. I mean, this day is easily going down as the worst in my life, I mean, I had just seen the guy earlier this day and he can't even remember me?

"Dr. Krantz, I'm having a really bad day and I'm hoping you might be able to tell me why my day has sucked. Now, if you don't sit down and answer my questions you will be sorry." Ok, slightly dramatic, but he was being rude. Rob looked at me like he was impressed, and then just smiled, which made me blush a little. I mean, I love my boyfriend, but I'm not blind. Rob is cute, it's hard to deny.

"Are you threatening me?" Dr. Krantz asked me. Do we really have to go through this?

"Yes. I am, but I need you to answer my questions. And be honest, because I can make your life a living hell. It's as simple as that. I know you know who I am, but I want to know what you know about me." I stood my ground, Dr. Krantz looked uncomfortable and taken back, while Rob just crossed his arms and smiled.

"Fine, you win. I'm not suppose to tell you this but I don't see another option. I do know who you are and what you can do. You can communicate with the dead. I have no doubt you could easily make my life a living hell. I'll assume you found out about the files, but may I ask how?" Dr. Krantz was now stiff. It was intimidating.

"Ben, the driver of the postal truck, told me. He blamed his death on me, on Jess, and on my boyfriend." I'm once again wishing Jesse was here. He would be able to get the information out of this guy without any problem. He's just magical when it comes to those things.

"Wait. He mentioned your boyfriend? Oh my, this means, but it couldn't be, we had him checked…" Dr. Krantz was mumbling to himself. His eyes widened when I mentioned my boyfriend.

"Dr. Krantz, what's going on?" Rob asked. I was trying to listen to the mumbling, but it was hard to understand.

"Mr. Wilkins, Miss Simon, this is very scary new information. We had no idea the Mr. Henderson had looked at those files. I have no idea why he looked at them. My best guess, based on what we have discovered so far, is that those files are going to be sold to the highest bidder on the black market. I now believe that Mr. Henderson was going to sell those files. Someone or some group wanted them badly enough to kill him. Now we just have to discover who." Dr. Krantz told us.

Rob stiffened.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's an excellent question Miss Simon,"

"It's Suze." I have a feeling I'm going to be working with him.

"Alright, how about Susannah instead of Miss Simon then. Well, once again I can only guess, but a lot of people would love to use any of the abilities mentioned in those folders. Find missing loved ones, talking to those who have passed, and many others." Dr. Krantz looked like he wanted to say more, but seemed to stop himself.

"Dr. Krantz, what else aren't you telling us?" I asked. As if this wasn't bad enough, there was more to come.

"Some people… well; they believe that psychics shouldn't exist."

"I'm not a psychic."

"Fine. These people believe that people with 'special abilities' aren't natural. They would want to rid the world of anything they consider unnatural, including psychics." Dr. Krantz finished.

I just had to sit down. So many thoughts went through my head. I need to call Jesse. I need to make sure my family is safe, my family… What do I tell them? Hi, Mom. I just found out that some bad people might want to hurt me because I can see and speak to the dead, so until the feds work this out, I need you and Andy to relocate with the family, so you're not in danger. Yea, that would work. Not.

"So, what can I do?" I asked him. My voice was shaking slightly.

"Well, I know this isn't the right time, but I would love to know more about Jesse." Dr. Krantz said. I knew what he meant, he wanted to know where and how Jesse came to be. I really don't understand it myself, it had to deal with some time-travel and some shifting, but that's another story.

"You're right. This isn't the right time. What else can I do other than tell you about my boyfriend?" I said.

"Go home. We'll have people watching over you and your home in Carmel till the situation is better." Dr. Krantz said. Shit, this day really does keep getting better and better.

"That's not possible, Dr. Krantz. I would rather not get my family involved in this."

"But, Susannah, they might need protection." Dr. Krantz tried to tell me.

"Well, you see, what they don't know about can't hurt them." Only my youngest step-brother has any idea what I can do.

"Wait, your parents don't know? You really weren't kidding when you said you never told anybody about seeing dead people." Rob chipped in. I could only give a guilty look. I never felt the need to tell them.

"So, I'm staying here in Indiana. And if I can't assist you, I won't be involved in your investigation." I said to Dr. Krantz.

"Well, I think that's for the best. Thank you for your time Susannah." Dr. Krantz replied and showed Rob and I the exit.

While walking back to Rob's bike, Rob asked. "You're really not getting involved in this?"

I just stopped and smiled, I would have thought that he had been with Jess long enough to know I was bending the truth.

"I said I wouldn't be involved in their investigation, it doesn't mean we won't start our own investigation." I said with a smile, I know I had an awful day, but I couldn't help myself.

"So, where are we off to now? Are we meeting up with Jess?" Rob asked.

"Not yet, I need you to take me somewhere first." I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"To the cornfield where Jess and I found Ben's body. I felt he wasn't the only spirit there. Maybe someone else saw something." I told him.

"The more time I spend with you, the more I see the similarities." He said.

"Just drive."

End note: AHHH! I hope you enjoy. I can't believe I'm in college. I just finished my first semester. I find it amazing that I started this story when I was a sophomore in high school. Well, I've only gotten good reviews, so I hope they continue. If you have suggestions, please let me know!


End file.
